For Life
by Dark Master 604
Summary: Rated M just to be safe! There's a mysterious new girl in town. What happens? R&R to find out! At least 1 review before I go on please..... and there might be lemon so BE WARNED! MegamanYuGiOh!Pokemon crossover.
1. Introducing Yua!

Hey ppls! This is my 1st Megaman fic so plz be VERY nice… I need ideas and this is a YGO/MM/PKMN crossover (I seem to like them all…hehe…)

MM (megaman): Is that even possible with her?

DM (Dark Master): Quiet You! And I put them in here 'cos it's more Megaman than anything else so…

CB (Chaud Blaze): Shut Up! I'm working!

MM+DM: Work-aholic!

PS: This is VERY random… I am so bored…

* * *

-Chapter 1-

Introducing Yua!

"Morning Protoman… _yawn_"

"Gee, what's the matter now? So glum… and don't tell me it's more work 'cos you haven't got any."

"Yeah, whatever…"

Chaud stared out the window as his netnavi Protoman, managed another VERY easy math problem for him…

"Look if you aren't even bothered to do your homework then why bother doing anything else? This is YOUR HOMEWORK!" Protoman yelled. Chaud didn't seem to here.

"Chaud? Hello… Anyone home? Earth to Chaud… CHAUD!"

"Eh? Wha?"

"What is the problem with you today? It's never taken me three times to get your attention…"

"Hn," Chaud was lost in his thoughts.

'_And there he goes again… What the heck is he thinking about? I am seriously worried about him…'_ Protoman kept his cool though. After a few moments of silence, he asked a question that was NOT expected.

"Are you thinking about her?"

"Who? Oh, ummm, yeah…" Slightly embarrassed that his navi had picked it up before he did, he looked down…

"Oh, come on… she'll be here soon. No need to worry so much."

"Easy for you too sa-" Chaud's voice faded.

"Yeah, and she was so cute too…" (Yes that WAS Protoman… oh aren't I just so mean…)

'_Yua, please. Hurry up and come back…'

* * *

_

DM: Well? Whaddya think? Short? Yeah… I've got writer's block. I'm thinking up of random stuff as I go… and I actually have a plot for this…

CB: You're so mean…

DM: Of course I am MUAHAHAHAHA!

MM: PS-She doesn't own me… YAY! And at least 1 review plz…

DM: The things I would do to you if you were…


	2. Flashback

DM: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chappie! And a review!

CB: Oh no…

PM (Protoman): It ain't that bad… _sniggers_

CB: Shut up!

DM: Megaman! Disclaimer plz, or I will personally get Dr. Hikari…

MM: DAMN YOU! Dark Master doesn't own me. Or anyone else in this story except other ppl who she'll talk about later…

DM: EXACTLY! Now, on with the damned story…

PS- this is basically a flashback…

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Flashback

"Hey! Who's she?"

"I heard she's the new girl everyone's been talking about!"

"I heard she's tough with netbattling."

"Aww, come on. How tough can she be?"

That was obviously Lan Hikari.

"Don't be so cocky, Lan. You never know until you try. For all you know, she could be…"

"Whassup Megaman? You scared?" asked Dex.

"No…"

Lan laughed. "Admit it Megaman, you ARE scared…"

"Hmph."

As you can see it was a typical day with typical people talking typical things. There was a girl they had never seen before and she was walking past the gang. There was that look on her face which indicated that she was completely lost.

Seeing the group, she hurried over and asked them, "Excuse me? Do you know where I can find the ACDC School? I'm supposed to meet someone there and I'm almost late." She spoke perfect English.

Lan replied almost immediately. "Yeah, sure! Just head straight in that points behind him direction and you'll see it!"

She sighed in what seemed to be relief. "Thank you very much. By the way, name's Yua. This is my first day here. And I come from Egypt. (surprise surprise!)"

Maylu introduced everyone else. "This is Lan, the big guy's Dex, the little girl's Yai, and I'm Maylu."

Yua smiled. "Nice to meet you all. Now, if you don't mind, I really need to get going. I guess I'll see you in school then bye!"

With that, she hurried off.

"I wonder who she's meeting?" asked Glide.

"I dunno. But oh well. I thought we were going to Higsby's then to Yai's place to eat and netbattle!" That was sooo obviously Dex…

"Yeah ok, let's go!"

* * *

-At ACDC School-

"Hey, you're late!" he growled.

"Sorry, sorry. I got lost, and I met some new people! They seemed quite nice."

Chaud heaved a huge sigh. "Don't tell me, Lan and co. right?"

Yua looked at him ludicrously. "I really don't know what you have against him. His aura is bright blue!"

"What did you say?" Chaud was confused.

"What? Oh, nothing… _DAMN I shouldn't have said that out loud… He knows nothing about me being Princess and all anyway… _I was just saying that he seemed quite nice."

Chaud ignored the fact that Yua was going to go to the same school as them… this was going to be bad…

"Hey don't worry! Not like I'm gonna _fall_ for them or anything," Yua said with a laugh. "Besides I got someone else. Remember?"

"Oh? And who would that be, may I ask?" smirked Chaud with a look of mock confusion on his face.

"How about…no…" answered Yua slyly as she closed the gap of 3 inches (that's about 7.5cm) between their faces and smooched.

Chaud blushed and Yua giggled.

"I...I'll see you tomorrow then and please, don't get lost. And here's your info."

He handed her a stack of papers.

"Hmph."

Chaud walked back to his big, rich mansion. Looking over her shoulder, Yua decided to head back home too.

"Hey Serebii. Could you pickup a map or something of ACDC? I don't want to get lost again. It's becoming quite annoying."

Serebii grinned. "What happened to the telepathic pro?" She accidentally blurted out.

"SHHHHHH! Serebii! We're in plain public! Besides, it's not nice without their permission and I can't just ask if I can read their mind! I might get something wrong! It's the reason I stopped in the first place! Are you crazy? Wait… why am I asking you that anyway?" asked a suddenly paranoid Yua. "I can just 'read' YOUR mind right?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry… and NO! And yes I'll do it right away…" Serebii grumbled back.

_snigger

* * *

_

DM: And that my friends, are the first references of anything near something else. Please R&R when you read cos I need INSPIRATION!

And I don't know if there is anything called Serebii cos I just got the closest thing I could think of to one of the cutest pokemon in the whole damn game! If there is, review and let me know so I can change it. THANKS!

Therefore NO SUE-ING! (yes I know my spelling is bad-I never got top marks for it)


	3. It Only Makes Up For It

DM: ALRIGHT! I'M BACK WITH MORE!

CB: Oh no, this can't be good…please…

DM: _grins evilly and smooches Chaud_ Now I'm think Capcom owns this stuff seeing as my name ain't on them so no lawyers or politicians or reporters or anything else plz.

ZO (Zero): That was one heck of a sentence…

DM: _smirks_ I know. Now on with the story!_ punches air with fist_

MM: Lunatic…

DM: I heard that… SUFFER! And thnx to all my reviewers!

* * *

-Chapter 3-

It Only Makes Up For It

"LAN HIKARI!"

"Yes, Miss Mari?"

"At least try and pretend to pay attention…"

"Yes. Sorry Miss Mari."

Lan had completely zoned out in maths class. Again. He was _(of course)_ thinking of Yua. How couldn't he? She was sitting right in front of him with her head bent down taking notes like a good student. Yesterday, the gang had seen her (chappie1 remember?) and she had been completely lost. But when she was in the classroom, however, she was like a completely different person! She topped every single person including Yai, and that was saying something as Yai herself had already skipped multiple grades.

At lunch break, Yua was back to the completely-lost-please-help-me girl. Lan looked dreamily at her while she asked a group of girls for directions…again.

'_She looks so damned sexy in that dress!_' thought Lan, still staring at Yua.

"Hey Lan. LAN!"

"Uh, wha? What's up Megaman?"

"Don't tell me. You've been staring at her all day! Look, why don't you just ask her out or something?"

"That's easy for you to say! You know how frickin' hard it is to do that?"

"Um, yeah actually. I have asked Roll out you know…"

"Great… what am I supposed to ask her?"

"Just ask her out to dinner or something. Just go, or I'll get Maylu to do it for you," he said. "Hm, maybe even Dex…" Megaman added as an afterthought.

"Hell no! Alright, alright. I'll go…"

Walking over to Yua who was making her way to the lockers, Lan snuck up behind her and _accidentally_ bumped into her.

"Wha…argh! Hey are you alright? I'm really sorry. Here let me help you."

"Wha? Oww! Oh don't worry, it's alright. No really, I'm fine thanks."

As Lan picked up Yua's books, despite her polite protests, his hand brushed past hers and he blushed profusely. As he got up, he managed to stammer out, "U…u…um, w…would y…you l…like to g…go out to d…din…ner t…t…t…tonight w…with m…m…" he only got that far.

"Sorry? Couldn't catch that," replied Yua, distracted (she was busy putting her books in her locker and getting more out).

Taking a deep breath, he almost yelled out, "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight with me?"

Yua looked up and straight into Lan's eyes. _Oh my gosh! Her eyes are so damn beautiful…_ She smiled and replied, "Sure! What time?"

"Um… How about I pick you up at 6 or something?"

"6? Sounds fine. Um, here's where I'm staying at the moment."

Yua gave him the address of the hotel she was currently staying at. Lan gasped, it was one of THE MOST EXPENSIVE hotels in the whole of Electopia!

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing. And casual will be fine."

"Casual? Ok!"

"Cya at 6 then!"

Lan walked away. "Omygosh, that was seriously freaking me out!"

"See, Lan? It wasn't THAT hard… I'm thinking you just need practice."

Grumbling at Megaman, he walked off to the next class.

* * *

End of School

"Class dismissed!"

As the school bell rang, Lan and co. walked out of the school gate and headed to ACDC Park. They were all in awe about Yua's grades (mostly anyway…) Maylu couldn't believe her musical talent, Dex was in awe of her strength in gym and netbattling, Yai was basically a nerd when it came to Maths and English and she had a ton of rare chips (from her daddy of course) but Yua had beaten her in every subject. Lan… was…obvious. Lan isn't much of a "school" person (as we all know by now due to his grades) so it was basically natural that he got beaten at everything. The only thing that made him and Megaman get along together well was netbattling but even that didn't seem to phase Yua. Instead, she had sent out her masked netnavi and had beaten Lan within 10 seconds the match had started. This gave Lan all the more reason to be "in awe" of this 'mysterious girl'.

Dex spoke up. "Hey let's go netbattle at Yai's!"

"Nah, I'm needed at home and besides, I'm going out at 6. Cya!"

Lan sped off on his skates in the direction of his house. "Megaman, what did you get me into…"

* * *

DM: SO! Have fun? 

LH (Lan Hikari): NO! How could you do this to me? _whimper_

DM: What? Can't I? My story, my rules! Plz review! And I might not update that often anymore. Schools back! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
